This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Basic science research opportunities in renal physiology are available in a USD-affiliated laboratory located in Sioux Falls. Dr. Munger is interested in the role of the NMDA calcium channel in normal kidney function. NMDA has been described in the brain and is involved in plasticity and learning. NMDA is also responsible for damage sustained after ischemia ("stroke"). Dr. Munger has recently discovered the NMDA receptor in the rat kidney and is investigating the role of NMDA in normal/pathophysiological renal function in rats. The renal NMDA receptor is regulated by food intake and is involved in normal hemodynamics and growth in the kidney. Various analytical and surgical techniques are used in the laboratory including whole kidney clearances techniques, small animal surgery, gel electrophoresis, immunohistochemistry, microscopy, and quantitative analysis. Many student projects are available.